the_covenfandomcom-20200214-history
Gifted Witches
'''Gifted Witches '''are witches who manifest special abilities along with their other witchcraft abilities. They are very rare and special, sometimes referred to as the "Gifted Ones" due to the belief that it is one of nature's blessings for witches to be servants and guides. These abilities are meant to heal, help, and mend others. The only three known gifted witches are Lois, Percival, and Cristina DeLuca, possessing the abilities of precognition, empathy, and telepathy, respectively. Cristina DeLuca has shown an unlimited, vast, form of telepathy. It is also assumed that the other two gifted witches, especially Percival, have unlimited forms of their abilities. Lorenzo refers to their three abilities as the "three jewels", believing those who possess any one of them prove to be very potent and formidable. Gifted Ones ]] * Percival is capable of feeling and changing the emotions of others. His ability is said to be very sensitive, able to pick up any tingling of emotion from someone near him. He is a very important member of the Council's 13 due to his able to read the true intentions of others through their emotions as well as sway witches that come to them into making deals with Lorenzo and the Council by projecting emotions. Though he has not shown much expansion other than these two, it is believed he can do things such as manipulate powers through emotions as well due to his 'Gifted Status' and age. Despite his ability of feeling emotions, he is the only one in the Council's 13 without a mate. Though his sensitivity to emotions may be the reason. ]] * Cristina DeLuca is capable of reading the minds of others. Her ability is unlimited and though it can be exhausting at times, she has extended to a great feat, allowing her to also project thoughts and illusions into the minds of others, control and sway minds slightly, access the abilities of others through their thoughts, sense the location of another. Cristina has also been shown to exhibit a great telepathic range, especially with her older brothers, due to her emotional connection with them. She is the only Gifted Witch who isn't a pure witch. She is a Hybrid. ]] * Lois is capable of seeing and perceiving future events. She is able to easily call for premonitions on will and she is very intuitive. She, too, is part of the Council's 13Council's 13 and is an important asset due to her ability to protect them from incoming danger by predicting attacks and future threats against them. Also, due to the fact that they make numerous deals with witches in need, she is able to see and predict the outcome, seeing if it is beneficial or will lead to their demise. Theories Noted by Lorenzo, Gifted Witches aren't like regular witches. They are special and given abilities any normal witch could never conceive. They were meant to use their abilities to guide mortals and other beings, ease their pain, heal them, and nurture them. This is not the case, however, adding to the fuel of Laurel's belief that witches have completely misused their abilities for selfish purposes. Instead of healing and guiding, Lorenzo sees the Gifted Ones as powerhouses and he believes that if all three of them are joined together in one alignment, they would serve as a great force of power that cannot be touched. This is why he seeks in collective all three of them under the Council's 13. Cristina, however, constantly rejects his invitation.